1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sets of electrical terminals for use in commonly grounding leads of an electrical harness, for example an automotive engine harness. The invention also concerns a method of manufacturing such a terminal set and to a housing and cover assembly for such a terminal set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical electrical harness, for example an engine harness for an automotive vehicle comprises a main electrical connector and a multiplicity of satellite electrical connectors connected to the main connector by insulated electrical leads. The satellite connectors are provided for mating with corresponding terminals of appliances of the vehicle, for many of which a ground connection is needed. Conventionally, grounding leads for these appliances are connected to ground by means of separate electrical terminals which may, or may not, be disposed in a common housing.
In the interest of economy, these grounding terminals are preferably identical and comprise a set of stamped and formed electrical terminals, each terminal comprising two spaced pairs of spring beams defining a pair of aligned insulation displacement slots for receiving a common electrical lead, and a lead strain relief ferrule aligned with the lead receiving slots.